Avenger of Justice: Aftermath - Chapter One - The War
by Avengers of Justice
Summary: The Universe of DC and Marvel merge by an unknown foe. The universes merge into one and expand into a new universe. In the time of crisis after the merge Heroes and Villains must either work together or face off against this new threat alone. With Heroes and Villains missing find out what will happen in this new universe as Batman is the first to fall by Superman's hands.


Avengers of Justice: Aftermath

Chapter One: The War

In every universe there is a part of space that no light, no stars or life can be seen. These parts of the universe are called Dead Zones. They seem to have no function other than being void of life it's self but in the tales of Old there is a use to their hidden power.

Before there was light and creation there were the Ancient Ones. Beings of unknown origins and powers. They had the ability to see into the other universes and gaze upon their devolvement and growth.

The Ancient Ones were there at the beginning of the universe and protected the secrets it held. Because unlike the other universes they see, they can see how each one differs from the next. All the universe molded by the Origin. This was the spark where every universe was molded after.

As time expanded the Ancient Ones made the Guardian's and the Protectors. These beings were made after the Spark exploded that created life throughout this new universe. The Guardians were to protect the new life that were to be born in this universe as the protectors were to aid in the protection of its secrets.

These are nothing life the Guardians that some may know. They do not wield the power of the Emotion of Will Power. They were to come later after the Spark, after the war.

These stories were lost in time and space as the universe grew older. Wars would wipe out the existence of their mention or those who knew would bring it to their graves. Only the few and selected beings would know of these events.

The Titan would know the blood of the Ancients. The Omega would hear stories of the conquered worlds. The World Eater would know of the power of planets of old. As the New Guardians would have the text from the old.

There is one being that is said to be the oldest of old, the father of time and space. He is able to slip between worlds, only gazing upon their creation and their life. Always seeking knowledge and having power to glide throughout space and time.

He has been there in the shadows of events throughout time but never changes the outcome. He knew what would happen if his powers were to be abused and he knew what would be brought upon the worlds. This power was also his curse because many beings of old wanted his power.

It is said that as he grew that he went mad with power. Mad at seeing worlds destroy themselves in pursuit of things out of their reach. But this wasn't why he went mad.

During the Ancient Wars there was a being the war was being waged over. A being that grew more powerful off of fear, greed, lust and pain. A being who couldn't be killed or sealed away and this was proven during the war.

There was a man who sealed the being away in his own realm. He would call his realm the Realm of Chaos after the being was sealed away. The man who sealed him away was named Exordium and his name meant the beginning of the end.

Power spilled from the seal that Exordium placed. It was so vast that it could be felt throughout the universes and that meant others would be able to find them. The bells of war would be sounded and brought to his home.

"Soon old friend there will be armies fighting upon these stairs. Only to claim my power and soon they will tear your realm apart!" The being stated as Exordium reinforced the seal on his cage.

He looked down at his crystalized stairs leading down towards his observation window. He knew that there would be armies fighting over the being. He knew millions would die as they fought to control his power.

He looked back towards the crimson red mass behind the gate that has been sealed. He sees the ice blue eyes staring at him through the flames. The power this being emitted was far behind anything he has ever seen before.

"What would I to call you then creature? You've plagued the existence of these worlds, these universes sense the Dawn and yet no name of you is known." Exordium climbs towards the top of the stairs where he is mere feet's away from the being.

Crimson red tentacles pour from the seams of the gates only to be held back by the magic Exordium place on the gates. The creature testing the power of the barriers that were placed around him and the endurance of the locks.

"If I had to be named it would be after the Angles that are being sent here to aid you. The name of what those find safety in because the Kingdom of Light demands it. Those creatures believe I am to be evil but don't know the face of evil yet. They don't know of your power but my name would be Angelus Saverem."

Exordium laughs at Angelus for choosing that name.

"You pick the name of an Angel thinking you are one? You are delusional."

Shortly after that the war began. Many lives were lost and tales of heroic battles went down in history. These events would cause the change in universes as the battle dragged on for a millennium and word spread throughout the universes.

Exordium could see the power of Angelus was growing and spreading. It was only a matter of time until he escaped. Exordium decided it was time to prepare for the worst. He needed to erase these events from time but he needed to preserve the timeline.

He would go to elders of planets and tell them about the war that was raging behind the scenes. Tell them that the events must never be remembered or they were to be whispers. He left everything he recorded with the Guardians and throughout other universes.

He would come back one day after the final battle with Angelus. He needed to stop the bloodshed and lost lives. He needed to end this war.

In the universe where Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman exists a ripple can be felt throughout the universe. Something just happened to the universe and everything began to change.

Planet Earth began to expand to make room for new cities and larger cities. The universe had new planets and realms added to their existing ones. The worlds would merge as other would appear.

Batman and the Justice League felt something was about to happen. Lex Luthor has kidnapped Captain Atom and launched him into space. Lex knew something and wasn't going to fill anyone in.

Superman was off planet along with the Lanterns dealing with the Ripples as they tried to figure out what happened. Superman was leaving towards the Dead Zone while Hal and a group of Lanterns would be policing the sectors.

Batman in standing in a dark room in a new building that came to be during the merge. He was in the building of a man who was intelligent and smart. Smart enough to build his own suit of armor and fight against the evils of his world. He was in Stark Tower.

Tony Stark the man who is Iron Man enters the room turning on the lights. He freezes as he sees Batman staring at him with his cape shielding his body. He can tell the Batman hasn't slept in days and it must have looked the same on him as well.

"Tony we need to talk." Batman says as the door closes behind Tony Stark.


End file.
